Numb
by haikei
Summary: Rewritten form: CLASH OF ELEMENTS.[REN x PIRI] this won't be updated anymore and will be dleted in due time. :3 They hated each other. What more can you say? But what if something else blooms between them besides hate, feeling numb and dense?...perhaps so
1. Unacquainted

A/n: New story. Reviewers would kill me for not updating for too long. Gomen yo. I hope you would like       `this one as you have liked All Alone. Please review. Main pairing is ren x piri. Characters are quite different. More matured I guess since Pirika is 16 and Ren 17 and uhmm..Sorry for my words. Ren and Piri is not that well acquainted in the story. I made Pirika not her usual shy self when around Ren like in other fics. It would be a cliche, I think, if I did. And I like arguments and women with mettl! aww... Hmm...oh well. Pirika's point of view. Self explanatory. Read on and enjoy. Reviews please.

**Disclaimer:** I never did own it.

**Chapter 1**: **Unacquainted**

I was staring uninterestedly at the TV. for the past few hours. I flipped on to different channels and so far, as far as I know, nothing even tapped my attention. Even the retarded won't be amused by these stupid bears dancing on my screen, teaching me how to say the word "pan", "cat" and "dog". How childish. Children already know how to cuss in the age of five. I would definitely die with these happy kiddie shows. Anymore of this and I would start busting on to the Macahula dance.

I yawned, taking one last round flipping through the channels before I stood and gave up. I decided to do things that are more productive than watching god forsaken TV. shows. 

Stupid boobtube.

First things first, so I fixed myself but then my jaw dropped as I saw myself reflected on the mirror. My hair was loose after I discarded the head band I usually wore. But now it was sticking out in all directions. Worst it looked like shrub, a shrub without its leaves. My stomach growled again. For a second I thought it said, "Damn it, feed me ya know?!"

Jeez...hallucinations.

Right Pirika, that's what you get for eye-bawling at the blasted boobtube. A growling stomach and landfill looking head.

***

I glanced at my watch. 

5.45 p.m.

I still have time to catch up my hunger before onii-chan comes home. I left the house, wearing pants, sneakers and a white shirt with a cute bear smack right in the middle. 

Oh. 

Bears.

I wonder why bears won't get of my case? AaAahH!

I gathered my sanity before it floated elsewhere. I pocketed my hands and started walking briskly. I felt the crumpled money I hastily grabbed before I left and a little worry seeped through me. I just hoped onii-chan won't get nad when he arrives home with no one in it.

***

I trudged on my big adventure for some place to eat and I ended up at McDonald's. Hungry though, I ate only 1 piece rice and chicken and hurriedly drunk my Coke. Bleah, my throat burned from the Coke's acidity. I almost choked out the contents of my mouth and I would have disgusted the hell out of these nosy customers. They were looking at me like I'm some freak who hasn't tasted "Coke" before. 

I left my seat and was just about to leave when a thought struck me. Maybe I could buy onii-chan something? So I went back to the counter and ordered hamburger, fries and coke then left.

I checked the time. 6.30 p.m. I need to hurry.

I wasn't minding where I was going in hurry, so I crossed the street straight ahead, almost forgetting that sidewalks are to people as streets are to cars.

I was standing smack right in the middle of the street when a car screeched noisily, materializing out of nowhere. Alarm filled my whole body.

Goddamnit feet, move!

I dropped what I am holding and brought my hands to my face as tears filled my eyes.

Please God, don't let me die...please, oniichan still needs me...huhuhu... He still needs these food... Please don't make kissing with a car hurt...

The noise neared and I knew anytime I would be kissing it. 

The car stopped just in time before it hit me. Shaking with fear, I slowly lowered my hands to see if I was transported to another world.

Hmm...no, I wasn't. I'm still here with the bumper of a shiny, black car near me.

Close.

Someone seemed to have noticed I was there and came out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road?!" A cold, arrogant voice bellowed at me.

"I was--!" 

Huh?!?!!! The bile of this person! Who the hell does he think he is?!

What the hell am I doing in the middle of the road?! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?! I'll tell you what the hell am I doing in the middle of the road!

"To hell with you! You were the one who nearly killed me yet you didn't even try to ask for my apology, how dare you?! Like as if you own this street!" I seethed in fury. God, he's arrogant. Looking at him now, his yellow eyes glaring at me, his teeth clenched, I want to punch the hell out of him. And what's that? That thing protruding on his head? It's kinda like...pointed...

Oh, hair. 

His hair.

Whatta hair.

I thought for a moment his stance was quite familiar. In fact, I think I have seen him somewhere before. I stopped contemplating him and waited for his reply.

"Didn't you even looked at your left and right before you even crossed the street?!" He shouted.

"How am I even to know when you are speeding too fast?!" Oh the nerve! Can't he get any sense into his head?

"What do you care about my speed?" He walked threateningly towards me. Now, he was getting to close. Raise your defenses up Pirika, he might do something rude such as pull you hair.

"This is a residential area, just in case you didn't know."

"I know that!"

"Really?" I added sarcastically. "Then stop acting like you didn't know it."

He narrowed his eyes on me. "I am not acting."

"And also, don't act as if YOU own the street. I will go where ever I want. Period."

"Fine then." He dusted off his suit, as if I was a dusty creature that brought dirt on his clothes. "You are not hurt anyway." He smiled in a nasty way then turned around to retreat in his car. Fine. Get away from me. What am I even doing waiting for your apology? You lame brained gay.

I picked up my things and again, briskly walked away as his car sped fast. My body was quite shaking but I composed myself quickly. Onii-chan can't see me like this. I wasted time talking to an ingrate and now I have to pay. 

***

I came home, nervous when I saw the lights turned on from the inside. He was already at home. I braced myself and tightly held the food I brought. 

"Tadaima!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Where did you go?" Onii-chan greeted me with his threatening stance that can be sometimes hard to believe. Not that I am not afraid though.

"I-I bought food. I was bored so I thought I would go out." I explained.

"I told you never to leave the house alone." He crossed his arms, with his nose turned up.

"Hai, nii-chan!" Smiling a little, I knew he wasn't mad. He was just teasing me but I decided to get along with it.

"The food?" I gave him the, thankfully not ruined, food. He peered and smelled. I panicked for a moment when he stared at me. Aah! Does the food look like it was dropped or something?! Please...

"Arigato." He said before turning away.

Oh.

"D-do itashimashite."

Sometimes my onii-chan can be really clueless and stupid. I smiled and went to my room.

***

Later, I lay on my bed and reminisced about our progress. I was grateful that onii-chan has matured alot, he was giving more priority to me and to the things that we need. He had a steady job near town which provides us enough income for food and even for my schooling. Of course, we wouldn't have done it all with the help of our close, dear friends. 

He was even able to get us a decent looking house in a decent place here in town. He supported me all along and sometimes I wondered if there was something I can do to help him in one way or another. It sent me great fear whenever I see him in pain or tired or mad after a long day's work. I wanted to do something, to somehow take everything that was hurting him.

I was careful not to pressure him or ask too much of him. As long as I can do it myself, I do it myself. Onii-chan has become very protective of me for the past few years but he didn't limit me in doing things I want to do.

But with all his maturity, he didn't loose his humor and stupidity that makes me laugh and punch him at times. Stupidity, when it comes to women. Oh, well. Men.

I turned on my side and switched off the lamp. And that reminds me, I was glad that onii-chan didn't know about the accident. He could have stormed out of the house and find whoever was that arrogant bastard who nearly killed me. I really know that I have seen him somewhere. I would make him payback for what he has done to me and I am determined to find out who the hell he is.

I dismissed the thought and slept.

***

p.s. last part was kinda rushed. don't know how to make anything out of it. heh.


	2. Acquainted? Not Really

**A/n:** changing of povs, mostly on pirika's thoughts. I decided to make them classmates. Besides alot is going to happen when they were classmates and it is much easier. lets just say that pirika is accelerated. promil kid perhaps? If you find it confusing, just disregard their age ok? maybe pirika is a little bit different basing on her fighting ways, anyway she's in highschool already and she can't go arguing like a child. i need a more complex plot. do tell me if pirika is by chance waayy too far from the real attitude of pirika. i wouldn't want to destroy the image she is portraying. same with ren. i'm not sure with their school, miyuki-chan did tell me that. please correct me if i'm wrong. please DO REVIEW. comments and suggestions please feel free to email me. or yet visit my site. 

to jinglebells wee! we're the same! luv them really, please continue reading okay? luv yah!

to cherri-chan yes ma'am! i'm posting the next chappies faster now coz its vacation! LoL, keep reading!

**Disclaimers:** Not mine...

**Chapter 2: Acquainted? Not Really**

"Onii-chan!" I called as I swung my backpack across my shoulders. I was wearing my uniform, ready for school. I finished contemplating myself on the mirror and strode purposely towards nii-chan's room.

"Nani?!"

"I'm about to go now..." I found nii-chan stuffing bread in his mouth while struggling to wear his shirt.

"Ok. Bye, take care!" 

"What? Hey, how about my allowance?" I strode towards him and pulled his shirt down for him. "Nii-chan, everyday you pretend to forget giving me my allowance. Aren't you getting tired of your act?" I sat on his bed.

"Oh, alright. Sure you don't want to walk?" He gave me a mischievous grin.

"Onii-chan!"

"Here." He handed me my money. "Go home early, okay?"

"Right." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and nii-chan gave me a quick shove towards the door.

Bright sunshine.

Fair weather.

People around me smiled as I passed my way to school.

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

This is going to be a good day.

_-=*=-_

"Ren?" 

"Yes?"

"If you don't hurry up you are going to be late for school." Onee-chan peered inside my room.

"I know, I know." I trudged out of the room to the black car that was waiting for me outside. Pai Long opened the car door for me. Onee-chan stared at me as if I'm a brat that needs to be taken care of. Maybe she had forgotten my age?

"Stud-"

"I will." I answered back before she even could finish that word.

"It is imp-"

Again, I cut her off. "-portant for a Tao to be educated." I looked at her, she was smiling at me. "Anything else?"

"None."

"I'm gonna be late, nee-chan. See you later." Pai Long closed the door and drove out of our great mansion.

Bright sunshine.

Fair weather.

I passed by people who hurried off to work and school.

Great.

Just great.

This is going to be a long day.

_-=*=-_

Shinlagakuen was already full of students by the time I arrived. Not that I was late or anything though, because they were still mingling and chatting with other students. I made my way through the student listings and searched for my section.

I was about to leave when a shiny black car arrived. For a moment I thought it was vaguley familiar. Duh. Who would go to school with a limousine? What a show off. Maybe I should ride a Concorde on my way to school too, huh? Rocketship from NASA maybe? I left and went inside the building to go to my classroom. 

I seated myself at the last row, away from the noisy chatter. Besides, it's the one of the two seats that are vacant. Hmm...I wonder, am I the only one that hasn't arrived yet in this class? Before I could answer my own question, the door slid open, revealing a boy with a purplish, pointed hair, yellow eyes that wanted to bloody murder and a mouth set in a prim line.

Familiar. I thought I recognized him.

_"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road?!"_

Huh?! How can I forget? That's the arrogant organism who nearly killed me last night! I watched in horror as he made his way to the one and only vacant seat.

_Beside me.___

He apparently must have noticed my stare. He also stared at me for a long time. He must have remembered me for his eyes registered surprise and annoyance.

"You?!!" We both said at the same time.

Unluckily he was the first who recover. He seated himself, then again stared at me. "Yeah me. And so?"

I plastered a smile on my face just to irk the hell out of him. "Why the hell are you sitting beside me?"

"Do you see any chair besides the one I'm using now? If there is, I wouldn't be sitting beside you, Ainu."

"Yeah, try the teacher's chair over there." I pointed in front of the class, to the empty chair at the teacher's desk. I was trying to look innocent.

"Students are not supposed to sit there." He sneered at me.

"Well, you said CHAIR. Be specific next time will ya? Like, a student's chair, not just any chair."

"Thank you Ms. Know-it-all."

Oh lucky. 

"Wow, how luckier can I get? You sitting beside me? Like, whoa! Can I get your autograph Mr..uh..Mr. I-kill-people-for-a-hobby?

His jaw flexed and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, sure Ms. I-don't-care-if-I-get-run-over-by-a-truck Pirika."

"Gee, thanks." I laid back and decided to shut my mouth before I end up at the end of his spear. Does he have by chance any spear? Like you know, the portable ones? He knew my name. No surprises there. Onii-chan must be talking about me constantly when he was with his friends. Friends, and he was one of them.

_-=*=-_

I can't seem to remember his name, but the answer came when Kaiya-sensei roll-called us.

"Tao, Renny"

He seemed to be shocked when he was called. What? Is this the first time he heard his name? He stood and crossed his arms on his chest. 

"It's Tao Ren, not Tao Renny for your information ma'am."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Right then, Tao Ren."

"Present." He sat back down on his seat.

Okaaayyy...laughing at other's people's name is not good..

Laughing at other's name is not good Pirika..

Laughing at other's name is not good..

Laughin is not good at times like this...

Err---

Ahihihihi...

"What the hell are you laughing about?" He glared at me.

"Why, nothing!"

"Then just shut up!" He hissed at me.

"Oh yeah, uhm, right, REN-NY!" I added cheerfully in my cheerfully cheerful tone.

"Damn, how many times do I have to tell you that it is REN, not some stupid name like Renny?!!"

Okay, so no need to kill me. I shut up.

Silence.

"But you know, the name Renny looks cute on you..."

"Shut up!"

_Ren__ Tao._

Yes, I remembered. My onii-chan and him was in the same team in the Shaman fight a few years back. He was the leader of their group. The irritable, hot-headeded, short tempered Chinese Shaman who was actually a rival of my brother. I didn't like his arrogant and self-centered ways too. Many times, onii-chan would taunt him and being the spitfire that he is, he would attack my brother with his spear. Onii-chan on the other hand, would laugh his head off at Ren's reaction. But I never did gave him much attention because I was too busy training my ever hard-headed onii-chan. Well, I knew my brother's other friends, alright. They were easy to get along with anyway. 

The laid back Yoh. 

The snappy itako, Anna. 

The small but cute Manta. 

The prophet Tamao. 

The wooden sword master Ryu. 

The calm necromancer, Faust. 

The funny, Chocolove. 

The dowser, Lyserg. 

The iron maiden, Jeanne.

Well, now, the spitfire Chinese Shaman, Ren Tao.  

_Renny__.___

Ahihihihi...

_-=*=-_

Aah...boring. The first two subjects were really boring. At least I enjoyed our English subject a little. The bell rang for break a few minutes ago. I am not really hungry so I decided not to eat and seated myself under a shadowy shade of a tree. I was getting sleepy every moment, so I decided to take out my notebook and pencil and started sketching. Not that I am a good one though, but I love to sketch the things I see around. My love for art must be developing I guess. 

Sketch.

Scritch, scratch. 

Scritch, scratch.

A tree here, a bush there. A little shading to emphasize. A face, a person, a pointed hair, a walking stance.

Wait a minute...

A pointed hair?

Scratch that. Where did that came from? I saw the so called pointy-haired head walking. When he saw me he glared at me, giving me death looks. What now? I sticked my tongue out at him. 

Why is he so mad at me?

_-=*=-_

I saw Pirika sitting under a tree beside the school building. Not that I'm looking for her though, just passing by. For a moment, as I stared at her, she looked so serene, so quiet and peaceful. She was writing, no, more like sketching something down in her notebook, raising her head from time to time. I would have seated beside her now if she kept quiet most of the time and not her usual blabbering ways. 

...

What the hell? What am I thinking? 

As if on cue for what am I thinking, right then and there, she raised her head and focused her all-too-blue eyes on me. Okay, so defenses up. Who knows what this blabbering Ainu can do. So I glared. She destroyed the image of what I was thinking when she sticked her tongue out.

Oh. How matured. 

_-=*=-_

I entered the classroom with only a few students and unluckily Pirika was one of them. I was thinking twice before sitting on my seat which happened to be beside her. I made up my mind, since my feet is already aching from standing here at the door of a freaking classroom. I went to my seat as quietly as possible. She happened to be reading something from her seat so she didn't notice me. 

I remembered when she used to go with her brother, she was taller than me back then. But that was before. Growth spurts. Now I have the height advantage. I looked at her. What the hell is she doing? She was again intent on her notebook not minding anyone at all.

"Oi Renny why are you staring at me?" She suddenly quipped as if she can read my mind. 

"What?!" I answered back.

"I said why are you staring at me?" Now she was looking at me, crossed arms and all, like as if I'm a guy who stole lipsticks and uses them for myself.

"Nothing! What do you care?!" Suddenly, she came near me, her face close to mine. I was taken aback when she suddenly spoke, sickly, sweetly, smiling at me. 

"Are you jealous of me? I know I have a beautiful face, hair and all but..." She blinked prettily. "You need not envy me, I can help you."

I was already getting furious. Help me in what? Talk about being vain! What the hell is she talking about?! Does she think I'm...holy shit. I clenched and unclenched my fists. Damn, I want to strangle this brat, badly. Now.

"Shut up, Ainu. I am not jealous of your...your...feminine qualities. Damn it! I'm not gay!" 

Her eyes widened. "You're not? If you say so Renny." More emphasize on the last word. "But you know you do look better as a girl." Pirika retreated, smiling. A couple of seconds more and she was now laughing her ass off. My patience, thinner and thinner by the moment, was already snapping. 

"And for God's sake! Stop calling me Renny! My name is Ren. Ren Tao!" I yelled for the whole world to hear. Oh hell. I shouted. Just in time for our sensei going inside our classroom. 

"Whatever are you yelling at Mr. Tao?" Miyahara-sensei asked me, eyebrows cocked. She peered at me through her glasses.

_-=*=-_

_Oh._

Okay. So maybe that was too much? 

"..."

"Keep your voice low."

"Hai."

Did I know that Miyahara-sensei was inside the classroom? No I didn't. So it wasn't my fault. Lalala...

Err--now he's staring at me. His look simply said that he already wanted to bloody murder. Before he sat down, he said to me with gritted teeth, "You're going to pay for this."

Right, right. But he sure looks good when he is mad...

Oh. What am I blushing for! He's going to kill me now. I passed way beyond the limits.

~~~

Pirika's Imagination

Pirika was walking home, hands in her pockets when from behind she heard a rustle of leaves. Completely ignoring it, she walked merrily, even skipping, thinking it was just cats in bushes. 

But now, she felt someone following her, footfalls can be heard. "That was no animal..." she thought.

She was getting nervous so she decided to run. 

Suddenly from behind, jumped a stranger in black, armed with a spear. It was aimed at her..

AaAaAArggghhhh!!!

~~~

I looked at Ren, who seemed grim and in thought. 

I will not piss him anymore...

No more imagining things...

I feel like I am going to have a hard attack.

tsuzuku..

okaay! er--so dat was so wierd. duncha like it? i'd be more than willing to change it if you don't find it too amusing. i'm sorry for my words tho. please review, even if that will be flames. jaa nee


	3. Detention

A/n: This fic is supposed to be deleted but due to public demand, reviews telling me and urging me to continue, I am glad to tell you that this fanfic is once more on going! Yay! I thought you guys didn't like ren x piri ones, so I got discouraged. I was a great fan of these two you know.  I'll try to make the best out of this fanfic. With all respect and gratitude to the following who reviewed: **jingle bells, cherri-chan, anna, iudex acerbus, satanic girl, Hannah Kyouyama, usagi, hinote kitsune nikore, yume, sayuriko myasaki, MoonDragon, DayDreaming-child and anonymous75632, **geez.. I love you guys!

**Chapter 3: Detention**

****

**Ren**

I waited for the class to finish until the afternoon and was really bored. I tried hard not to mind the girl beside me for it would start another argument as would always happen when a dialogue starts between us. From here, I can tell she is bored too. She continues tapping her pen on her desk and her chin is placed on a splayed hand. Just two more subjects before dismissal. I groaned inwardly. I am definitely wasting my time here when I could be at home training but then again Onee-chan will not get off my back. I decided to get a book and scan it out of boredom. I was cut off my so-called scanning when the human beside me spoke.

"Bored?" She looked at me sideways, seriously. I looked at her, no, more like glared for some reason and was thinking twice if I should answer her or not, when she spoke again.

"I thought so." She averted her eyes at the lecturing sensei in front and sighed. Better than asnwering her, I would have gotten a detention if I did. As I continued to watch her from the corner of my eyes, she whipped out her notebook and ripped a page. She wrote something I can't see. Good, she found something to do so she won't bother me. I slumped on my seat, eyes intent on Miyahara-sensei but hearing nothing and understanding nothing. A moment later she handed me the page she ripped out of her notebook. I suppose it was for me and I read it.

_So are you gay?_

I groaned. Not again. I looked at her. She was gazing at me questioningly, with those all-too-blue eyes. Why in the world would she have to question my gender, my maleness above anything else?! Oh hell. I scowled at her and scribbled a reply at the paper.

_I'm not gay!!!_

When's this going to stop? This girl obviously inherited hell for herself. She handed me the paper again.

Paper messages

Really?

What do you care?!

I just thought that you'd make a good girlfriend...

Mind your own business, Ainu.

Don't you want to be my girlfriend?? TT

Of course not! Stop, now!

Aww.. isn't that sweet??

I was busy answering the taunts of Pirika when somewhere, I heard a throat being cleared.

"I would like to think that now is a not so great time to be writing love letters." Miyahara sensei informed me. Wait, what love letters? I felt the innocent paper lying under my hand. This is a love letter??!

"To whom would that be?"

"No...one."

"May I have that please?" I thought of crumpling it up or tearing it to pieces but that could make matters worst. I handed the paper silently and watched as she read what was written. Hell, she could presume that I was asking Pirika to be my girlfriend when in fact I'm not. I looked at Pirika beside me, watching curiously, smiling innocently. How could she look innocent at a time like this? She started this! I will not let her get away this time. This could take that innocent look out of her face.

I smirked and looked at Pirika. "I was writing it to her, sensei."

"To whom?"

"To Pirika."

Miyahara sensei raised her eyebrows and looked at the shocked Pirika. Hah. I told you that would wipe that smile of her face. Payback time. Surprised stares from classmates and oohs and aahs coming from their mouths. I swear they look like a janitor fish in an aquarium.

"Very well, detention. Oh...and make that one week. Meet me after class." Miyahara sensei told me, no told us, before she turned to leave. I want to laugh at Pirika's befallen reaction as she slumped at her seat.

_Payback_ time.

**Pirika**

"You have to stay behind classes today, both of you, Pirika and Ren, to clean the classrooms, say…for one whole week. I may add paper works to it if you wouldn't mind." Miyahara-sensei told us sternly. "You two should serve that detention as punishment for your conduct." She eyed us again, looking at me then back at Ren. "Any objections?"

Ren looked grim sitting across me with his arms over his chest. I sighed and pulled my bag closely on my shoulder. I admit it was really my fault and I'd be glad to serve detention but alone. Not with him. I only did that just to pester him. Onii-chan would kill me. For one, going home late. And another, for going home late with him.

_Him._

Of all people.

"None." He answered for us, looking at as if questioning if I have anymore objections. I held his eyes only for a moment before I shook my head. This is not right.

"Ok. If you two didn't work out well after one week, I'll extend that detention." I groaned inwardly and protests I may have, it died in my throat. I don't want to make this from bad to worse. "You will start tomorrow. If that's all then, you may go."

I stood first eager to get the hell out of this room. My so-called _detention partner _followed silently. I don't know what he's thinking. But something tells me he didn't at all feel bad about this. Is he enjoying this? No, he couldn't have, could he? This is torture. But then again, he could have protested. Ren Tao isn't a guy to acquiescence just so easily to some order he was told to follow. Oh, no.

I walked silently and consciously to the door, careful not make anything that might result to an argument. Whatever it is that he's thinking I don't care. Do what he wants but he should know that I don't plan to make this any better for him either. Just as I was about to open the door, my hand on the knob, Miyahara-sensei spoke for the last time.

"You know, for all your bickering, you two don't look exactly bad together. You have to work _together._" Much, much emphasis on the last word. I continued trying to push away the echoing of the word _together_. The moment we were outside I stopped just as Ren stopped beside me.

"Nice work Ainu. You got yourself a treat." He smirked at me and I swear I'm having goose bumps already. He started playing his games again but I will not lose.

"I know. A treat and you are in it, _Ren-ny_." I smiled at him. His face lost the smirk and he gritted his teeth. "Want to be my party bunny? That looks good on you." I winked.

I was surprised when suddenly in the darkness of the hallway, he went near me and I retaliated by leaning on the wall behind me.

"If you think you're going to enjoy this Pirika, think again. I don't mean to be nice to you. You are going to regret you ever get in the way of a Tao." His face was so close to mine, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheeks. I could even smell his manly scent.

I answered with equal venom, "So am I Ren Tao. So am I." I pushed him away and walked quickly before I start noticing anymore of him. I hated him.

**Ren**

I stared at the blue-haired girl walking away from me. I should be raging for getting detention. But no, I am not. I have evil plans hatching for that girl for her humiliation of me. She is pesky as ever, like her brother. Peskier. I clench my fists, I don't exactly like her.

I walked noiselessly to the car that was waiting for me outside and went home.

**Jun**

"How is school Ren?" I asked Ren as we ate at long dining table. Pailon was standing to my right and I was leaning on table looking at him fondly. I seem to have noticed something unusual to my younger brother. He wasn't that happy nor angry either. He seemed to be more of like, thinking. Whatever it is, I'm eager to know.

"Fine."

"Oh. What are you thinking then?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You seem to think a lot ever since you went home. Is something amiss?" I tried to look innocent and concerned, to encourage Ren.

"Nothing. There has been a change in my schedule. I may get home late starting tomorrow." With that he stood and walked to his room without a backward glance.

"Bason," I called out. A knowing smile playing on my lips. "Would your master for me, ne? Notice any changes in him ok?" I smiled at the spirit.

"Hai, Jun-san." Bason replied. "He was put to detention miss."

"Detention?" Ren got detention? This early in the school year? Now that's something curious. I'm surprised.

"Yes miss."

"Why?"

"It was with some girl and they were reprimanded for it Jun-san." Bason informed me. This is interesting. I wouldn't be surprised if Ren got detention because of other boys but with a girl? This is news to me.

"And they are together for detention?"

"Yes miss."

"That's the reason for his change in schedule." I laughed and leaned on the high-backed seat of my chair. Ren got a girl to bicker with. "Tell me Bason, who is this girl?"

"It was the sister of one master's friends. The Ainu. Horo Horo's sister, Pirika."

"Pirika? The blue haired Ainu?"

"Hai."

"Ok. I have always liked that girl. Ren didn't get to meet her before right? I see, she was that witty girl trying to train Horo Horo!" I laughed heartedly.

Pirika? Now that's something new. They are in the same class. I wonder what will happen next. I liked that girl, she nice and sweet. But Ren doesn't know the meaning of those words. I wish she'd get into him for a change.

"Do keep me posted Bason, would you?"

"Yes miss."

"Thank you."

_Pirika. _Let's see what we can do about that.

**Tsuzuku**

A/n: For those confused of too much changing POV's we'll see what we can do about that. I need to bend them over a little and do tell me if you think they are rather OOC. I'm developing the next chappy so please do keep watch. The rating may go up later in the story depending on my humor. I hope you liked chapter 3! Sorry for that detention thing. I don't really know how detention works. If the punishment is too much then tell me, I'll see what I can do about that. I know this is rather short but once again thank you!


	4. And Now We Start

**A/n: **Yes, officially now, Numb is no more in hiatus! Yay for me and you too! I hope you appreciate this fourth chapter. I tried hard for this you know to make up for my lack of updates. The most recent reviews kept me going, few as they are. Dedications at the end. Read and review please and enjoy!

Watch out for crude… languages. Hehehe.

**Chapter 4: And Now We Start**

**Ren**

That blasted Ainu. Getting to detention was the last thing I'll ever need. Soiled. How dare she soil a Tao by getting detention! And all those people around the class will actually think that I…she…that… Damn it. And her insinuation of my …_maleness_ is going too far. How vain can she get? I clenched my teeth as I speared the dummy in front of me.

And that teacher actually thinks that we "don't exactly look bad together".

What a lame observation.

**Pirika**

That blasted homo. Getting me to detention when it should have been him in it! I fumed as I combed my hair, glaring back at myself through the mirror. What is it that he wants anyway? And all those people in class would actually think that I…he…that…oh, argh! Damn it. It's not like I'm taking a fancy for him. Oh, eww…yuck!

And that teacher actually thinks that we "don't exactly look bad together".

What a stupid observation.

A day for another regular class passed on with Ren and Pirika pointedly ignoring each other and practically glaring every time they pass by one another. Seated by each other again, Pirika tried to pull her skirt to her side as much as possible, trying not to let any contact with Ren possible, which she emphasized by shooting disgusted glances over Ren. She squeezed herself to the farthest point of her chair (until she actually became a part of it).

Once through the day, she pointed to an imaginary line, she said "don't come any closer or anywhere beyond that line, Ren-_ny_"

Hating the I-know-you-steal-make-ups glare that she received from Pirika, he glared. "Tell me, why would I want to get my hands infected by you?"

"Oh no, you don't understand…" She frantically replied. "I was scared that you'd get my… face powder and lotion that I've been keeping in my bag…" She almost seemed on the verge of tears.

"What!"

"Not that I care to infect you anyway, I know you were more _infectious _than me so I should be the one avoiding you. I wouldn't want to be getting sick."

Ren took a few seconds to digest everything that he had heard. Well, she actually thought you have some kind of sexual disease or something…fatal. Go figure, Ren.

Wait a minute.

Wait a minute.

Ren played back everything again. A moment of realization came and he jumped up from his seat tossing it over. Pirika was taken back with surprise that she only had time to gasp. A flash and he was already in front of her, seething. Eyes bloody murder.

"Take. that. back." He gritted his teeth as he leaned down on her seat until he was inches from her.

"No."

Everyone around the room was staring at them, now that Ren had managed to create such commotion again.

He leered and grinned sardonically at her, which caused her to fret and look away, blushing. "You asked for it." He raised a hand to her cheek, watching as she blushed and her eyes widen in fright.

He lowered his head until only a few centimeters away from her. She closed her eyes expectantly; oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them now. A few more millimeters and his lips would touch hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face . She was only aware of the masculine hand on her face, calloused yet gentle. A little more and he could have kissed her, she could hear her heart beating on her ears. He could feel the quickening of her pulse on his hand. A mere distance and he could have kissed her…

Until he pulled away.

Smirking at Pirika, he turned to leave. "I guess you do hate to come near me with that entire struggle that you're making. I see that rather… _clearly._" And he stalked out of the class, as the bell signaled break from a few minutes ago.

Too stunned to move or even register in her mind what has just happened, she watched as he walked out of class, arrogant and stately in every move that he made, making sure that everyone regarded him as superior.

Finally coming back to her senses, a flash of white hot anger shot through her body. With only one thing in mind (Why you insufferable arrogant spear-brandishing homo!), she tried to think of something as payback. Her head was swooning, how could she let him do that to her! As he was leaving soon and was about to slide the door close, she pulled out a shoe and with full-strength, threw it over to Ren, therefore gracefully hitting him squarely in the head.

"Ow! What the!" before he could even react and string a few words together, Pirika was already in front of him and with one swift move, planted an upper cut on his unguarded jaw. If Ren thought that the Ainu is already satisfied, well he thought wrong the moment Pirika kicked him where-it-counts.

Ren doubled over in pain and fell down feeling as if the world already crashed down on him. It took all his strength to keep himself from hollering at the blasted Ainu performing some kind of ritual dance for him which to Pirika was her victory dance.

"Oh my censor! Damn it!"

**Pirika**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right, you pointy-haired beauty-envying homo!

**Ren**

Oww! Why the brat just kicked me! Kicked me! Not just kicked me, she kicked me at… at god-knows-where! And what the hell! What's that dance for! Teme!

**3 Things that Ren failed to see that morning:**

1. Pirika's victorious grin and maniacal laugh (that she made a point to wear every time she meets Ren)

2. His own face contorted in pain and anger (according to Pirika was worth capturing)

3. His classmates' jaws dropping to floor level.

**Stupid Conversations with Nosy Classmates**

"So, what's the real score?"

"What? What score? We have a test!"

The raven haired girl thwacked Pirika in the head with a notebook, causing the startled Ainu to flinch.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!"

"You could stop _denying_ now."

"Deny what?"

"Gee, how many layers of skin do you actually wear?" Pirika watched as the nosy girl rolled her eyes up at

her, as if she was the most retarded being in the whole world. "Like, do you have a brain or something?"

"What? Oh, argh! Come on! I don't have anything to deny ok? What I'm saying is all that there is!" Pirika

explained exasperatedly.

Not hearing what she said, "How does it feel?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Feel what? Oh, feel my knee on his you-know-what? Great. It feels great."

"NO! Stupid girl!" Thwack again.

"Ow! Oh and I was stup-!"

"I mean, how does it feel to be kissed by him? I hear he has a decent amount of admirers who envy your place. He is a Tao, after all."

Pirika choked on the juice she was drinking. "Wh-what?"

"You know? Kiss? Under K in the dictionary? Oh and sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you jealous or something."

She flushed. "Ok, look, I know where it can be found and I know what it means! Gee, why in the world would they want that… that homo! And for the last time Rei, I am not jealous!" Pirika snorted. "Be in my place? They don't know what its like to be in my place. He is a Tao. So what? And we don't kiss at all. The idea looked almost…oh eww!"

"Like, you don't, like, actually care?"

"Uh, no." Pirika shrugged.

"So Ren-kun is free."

"It's his privilege."

"Yes!"

"What? What's that for?"

"You mean I could actually have him?"

"Oh, God. Don't tell me you like him!"

"Are you kidding! Of course I do!" A sound of someone fainting and hitting the floor with a loud thud could be heard.

"Anou…Rei? Oi Rei! Rei wake up!"

"Okay, spit it out."

"Spill what?" Ren asked, irritated.

"About Pirika and You."

"Oh the brat? I will kill her." Ren's eyes glints dangerously while his face contorted in what seemed like…pain, remembering how she kicked his… He seethes even more.

"Did you have some kind of LQ?" Guy looks undaunted.

"LQ?"

"Gee, man, you do seriously need some lesson in loving or something."

Ren's spear could be seen pointed at the other guy's throat. "What did you say?"

"Did I say anything?" Strangled gasps.

"…"

Glare.

"Ack! You don't have to kill me… I was just trying to help!"

Silence.

"Lover's Quarrel. Are you abusing or hurting her in anyway?"

"I'd like to." Knuckle crack.

"Whoa, I didn't know you're a sadist Ren. You don't have to do that to actually seduce her. I think she's sweet."

"Sweet!" Ren chokes.

"Yes. And nice hair too, angelic face." Whistles.

"Are you blind?"

"Love is blind."

"What! What the hell was that crap!"

"So, she's free?"

"What free?"

"You're not his boyfriend?"

"Stop now or I'll kill you." Ren's eyes glints dangerously again.

"I can't court her!"

Ren looks bored. "What is it that you want? You're wasting my time."

"It's okay. I'd be nursing a wounded heart for the meantime. I didn't mean to steal her from you." Someone crying could be heard. Sniff. Sniff. "I understand how you wouldn't like to let a girl like her go. She has got to be the most beautiful girl I've seen…" Wistful sigh.

"Beautiful! What the hell! Pirika is a lesbian! Didn't you see the way she kicked…my… my… kicked me!" Ren hollered.

"I'd like to think of it as a woman's spirit."

"What the hell! Woman's spirit huh?" Ren kicks the guys shin. Guy hollers in pain.

"Hah."

The fourth bell of the day was the last and final, signaling the end of the day. Students rushed out hurriedly, each having their own places to go. Some took a few more minutes to fix their things and to chatter with their other classmates, catching up. It would be sometime before the halls would be completely empty.

Miyahara-sensei stood in front of the empty class, except for the two lone figures sitting at the back. She fixed her things before rearranging her glasses on her face, and stared at them sternly. The girl's head was bowed down while the boy was looking out at the window, with his arms on his chest. She cleared her throat to make them acknowledge her presence, snapping them both to attention.

"Haven't made it up between you two? Still bickering?" She asked, noticing the awkward silence. "Very well, since there aren't much paper works for now, you two could start for the classroom only, clean it. Both. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." They answered in unison.

"Lock the classroom doors after, here's the key. And. Clean. The. Room." She left the tiny key on the table before glancing once more at the unmoving figures in class. "Ja."

Miyahara-sensei walked out, sliding the door shut behind her. A few seconds had passed, neither Chinese nor Ainu moving from their seats.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Pirika yawned and swung her bag to her back walking casually to the doors, praying that he won't try to stop her from leaving. "I've got dinner to cook and a house to clean." She looked back at him and smiled.

"No, you're not." Instead of sitting at the back, Ren was now at the door, leaning casually and locking the door.

"Oi! How did you get there!" Pirika gaped at Ren.

Ren let a small smirk play along his lips. "Trying to avoid me, are you?"

Pirika gave a haughty sniff. "Ha, why should I? I'm not scared of you. If ever I should, it's because you have a disease."

Ren walked menacingly at her, "I don't have a disease! Where the hell are you getting those ideas anyway!"

"Oh. You need not have worry." The Ainu waved her hand casually. "I am the only one who knows anyway, and I can be trusted." She gave her confident smile and wink.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me." He seethed.

"Oh that. You'd get over it."

"Damn you!" He lunged at her and held her in a tight grip at the shoulders. "What the hell is it that you want from me!"

"That hurts."

The hands that held her shoulder sprang away like acids. "So?"

The insolence in his voice hadn't escaped Pirika's ears. "Don't touch me again, you homosexual freak!"

"Ha. You don't like me touching you, do you? Especially what happened this afternoon."

He sneered.

She blushed.

"You almost kissed me."

"Liked it? I enjoy your _struggle_."

She felt the color and blood rushing through her. "Baka! Uruse na!" And she shoved the dirty mop on his

face.

"Augh!"

A few minutes after…

"Oi, would you please stand up from your stately chair and help clean!" Pirika shouted at the Ren sitting languidly on the teacher's chair with feet propped on the table.

"Shove me the mop? NO."

"I'd very well like to go home early."

"Then you better hurry up."

"No! That's not what I meant! I wanted you to help!"

"Beg."

"No thanks."

"You're welcome."

A few seconds of silence and Pirika staring at Ren.

"I know I am good looking and all, but do you actually have to gawk at me?" Ren quipped sardonically.

Pirika looked almost ready to vomit.

"Jeez, Ren please just help ok?"

"Since you said please, uh, no."

Pirika, knowing better, just shut up and continued mopping the classroom. It was now Ren's turn to gawk at her. He noticed how forlorn her faced looked like at her last request. He almost said yes to her. But other than that, she couldn't help noticing how she had grown over the years. He barely talked to her before, much more notice her but having her at close proximity was something new.

"Stop looking at me."

"What!"

"I said stop looking at me." She must have caught him and he flushed angrily, looking away. "Drop your Tao pride and help me."

He continued ignoring her until a loud thud could be heard. The sound of a body painfully meeting the floor.

"Oh DAMN!"

Pirika was holding her rear painfully while she lay sprawled on the floor, obviously slipping over some wet part on the floor. As if this wasn't enough, Ren snickered and walked elegantly towards her. Now that she was lying helpless and he was standing, Ren looked ultimately superior over her.

"You could stop snickering now." Pirika looked irritated over his hovering shadow.

"No Ainu, I am enjoying it." He sneered some more. Pirirka tried to get up from her pitiful position but failed, paining her even more.

"Need help?"

"Do you need to state the obvious?"

"You're doing well yourself. Just stand up and hurry. Finish. Mopping." And he walked away.

"Why you inconsiderate self-centered prat!" This time she was already standing.

"Are you always this clumsy!" His eyes narrowed angrily at her.

"Well, since I am _this_ clumsy, the least you could do was to help me!"

"No way!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Well, Ainu, you told me I have a disease remember? And you're scared of being infected, you do that alone. Anything I touch won't be sanitary anymore. You could continue doing detention alone since you seem to enjoy it so much!"

"I am not enjoying it!"

Ren ran his hands through his clean uniform. "This is…janitor's work. It is not fit for a Tao." He walked to where he had sat and saw the key to the classroom. "And I'd be keeping this key." He slid it down to his pocket. Pirika just stared, gaping at Ren.

Pirika decided that it's impossible to get over the bull headed Shaman so she just turned on her back and as much as it hurt her pride, finished the mopping job that she started. "Whatever."

It could have been the best exit ever.

It was already so dramatic.

She didn't even look back at Ren as she decided to finish her job, determined to just continue quietly.

She had walked with dignity, her nose up in the air.

Until she slipped for the second time that afternoon.

_I know. A lame excuse to finish a fic. Gah._

**Thanks to the ff:**

To jingle bells, Hannah Kyouyama, usagi, anna, yume, sayuriko myasaki, moondragon and sakura li for the unsigned reviews.  
To Hinote Kitsune Nikore and Daydreaming Child for the continued reviews.  
To Joycethemonster for her reviews and uber uber uber late birthday. I hope you liked this.  
To Fungi fungus Rayne because I love her name J  
To Lillian Claire for continued support in Ren/Pirika fics and encouraging comments.  
To Miss. Whiskey Pete, Nakashima-Michiyo and anangelslife for telling me to go on with the fic.  
To AnonymousHatred, Iudex Acerbus and cherri-chan for the initial reviews.


	5. Formal Intros

**A/n: **I'm trying to get at the interesting parts now.

**Disclaimer:** NOTHING MINE.

**Chapter 5: Formal Introductions**

**Pirika**

Oh my God. I slipped. I just slipped.

_Okay, you slipped… so what!_

Yeah? So what. I just slipped; it's not as if people would murder me if I slipped. There aren't any laws against slipping, are there? And there's no one to witness my slipping but Ren.

_But oh you dumbass, you just slipped in front of your enemy!_

Nooo!

I was pulled out of my reverie by the maddening holler of someone behind me. Why was he hollering there like a maniac anyway? That was when I was reminded of my humiliating stance. The sight in front of me was enough to fuel my anger to immeasurable heights.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The monkey-brained hollered behind me.

…

Silence.

…

Okay. This is creepy. Why the hell is it that several minutes had passed already and he's still there laughing very much like the monkey-brained hyena-looking being that he is!

"Will you QUIT it out now!" He had managed to stop howling at my pitiful existence but then decided to wear his award-winning sneer. Really, is there a contest anywhere for the "Best Worn Sneer of the Year"? No doubt he would join it along with the "no doubt" he would win phrase, backing it all up.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"I didn't know that your clumsiness reaches over this extent, as for you to slip over nothing and for you to slip the second time this day. You really should try your hand at being a comedian Ainu."

"I didn't slip over nothing! The floor was wet if only you had helped me with this, I wouldn't have slipped! You're so selfish!"

"And deny me the pleasure of seeing you slip! And I was selfish! Have you no respect! I should hope you realize what you did to me this day! And besides, your slipping was of your own accord. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even stick my foot out on you!"

Blame it all on my female hormones that I began to feel the warm tears ran down my cheek. My tears had betrayed me completely. I wiped my eyes but not before I saw monkey-brain looking rather twitchy and disgruntled at my sudden outburst. Surely he had not expected to make me cry. As much as I wanted onii-chan to beat the crap out of this guy, I can't tell him what I've been doing. I will not run to onii-chan over something as shallow as this.

"Happy now!" I glared at him. I swear if I had been much stronger, I would have strangled this uncaring and 5-mile-dense skinned idiot. But my efforts would all be in futility had I tried.

"What! Did I do anything!" Ren quipped back. "And why are you crying! Don't cry!"

This sounded strangely and absolutely weird coming from him. I had a moment to stop my wail and look at him bewildered. Why in the world is he asking me now to stop crying?

"What! Now you're asking me not to cry! I will cry when I want to!" I howled brainlessly.

He crinkled his nose in attempt to show disgust. "I don't want to see an ugly woman. I'm… allergic."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He looked at me as if I was someone who's been so mentally challenged but managed to get out of a mental asylum. But would you agree with me that _that _has got to be the lamest and dumbest and not to mention the stupidest excuse I have heard in my whole life! I may be mentally challenged but he looks more like the part.

"What are you laughing at!" He reddened at my obvious bliss.

"Nothing." I held my hands at my sides which had started to hurt painfully, not to mention my rear who loved the floor dearly.

"Just as I thought… you were crazy...and no doubt lame like your brother!" He seethed angrily, glaring. But that was enough to remind me of my current supposed-to-be mood. It sobered me instantly.

"You will not talk of onii-chan like that!" And to prove my point, I leapt on him and kicked his shin again before grabbing my bag and took off in a blind run. I had heard him throw me a string of curses as he hollered again not in happiness but in excruciating agony.

Baka.

----

"What news do you give me now, Bason?" Jun asked the spirit as he wandered near. She had just finished her supper alone. Ren did not come to dinner that night but insisted on postponing it until his training is done.

"Jun-sama, a most extra-ordinary one." Jun wiped her mouth with a napkin before settling on her high-backed seat. She gazed at the spirit in an amused way, smiling.

"Hurry now, don't make me wait. What is it?"

"Master Ren had a fight again with the Ainu, Pirika, madam." Bason paused to wait the expression on Jun's face.

"That's nothing new." Jun just shrugged at what the spirit had said and waited.

After making sure that Bason got her full attention, he continued. "He almost kissed her during class--"

"What!" Jun suddenly shot up from her seat. "Ren almost kissed!"

"Hai, Jun-sama. But the Ainu was angered and she punched him then kicked his…kicked his…uh, Jun-sama the Ainu kicked his…."

"Shins? Pirika you mean! Why, I didn't think that Ainu women had that much spirit! Wow! This is interesting…tell me more." Jun had already started having fits of laughter that it almost became uncontrollable.

"He only meant to tease the Ainu and anger her. It got kicked the second time at the Master's dismissal this afternoon."

"Again! Hahahahahaha! Serves right my arrogant brother!"

"Jun-sama…please quiet down a bit…" Bason interjected at the now laughing out loud mistress.

"Ahahahahah! Kicked his! Ahahahahaha!"

"Jun-sama please… Master Ren might hear!" The spirit looked frantically worried now, trying to calm down his mistress for fear that Ren might hear his confession.

"Hear what, Bason?" Ren stood from the doorway, leaning casually with arms folded on his chest. He looks all sweaty, coming from his usual training.

"HEAR THAT YOUR CENSOR GOT KICKED BY A GIRL!"

…

…

…

"HORA! WHY YOU TRAITOROUS-! KISAMA BASON!"

Jun now rolled on her back at the floor. Bason looked ready to faint.

---

"Tadaima! Nii-chan?" Pirika entered the small but cozy house looking for his brother. After walking about, she found him languidly lying on his bedroom. He seems to be in deep sleep so Pirika turned out his lights and was in the act of leaving the room when his brother roused at her arrival. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the dark.

"Eh? Why are you late? It's already dark."

"I…uh have to research in the library." Pirika supplied, not wanting Horo Horo to hear about her detention. Horo Horo seemed to bite it anyway so he waved Pirika off and told her that dinner was on the table, should she want to eat.

"But if you don't want to eat, that's okay. I'm just going to eat the food later." He winked at Pirika before he lay down again.

"Hora! Who told you I wouldn't eat that, you gluttonous hog!" Pirika pounded Horo Horo with his pillow. She laughed heartily at her brother who covered his face with his arms, grinning widely. "In fact, I won't leave you any!"

"Hey!" Horo Horo pulled Pirika's hair that caused her to fall back as she ran out of the room.

"OW!" She kicked her brother straight in the face. Horo Horo tumbled backwards onto his bed, unconscious. She ran out of the room to the kitchen and sat at the table, intent on fulfilling herself with the food. They don't really have a dining room because the kitchen and dining room were set as one due to lack of space. She ate heartily, though often keeping a wary eye on the door of his room in case he tried to leap out and murder her.

"Ha, really onii-chan's tired." She smiled as she stuffed the food into her mouth. But after a while, she frowned. "Onii-chan's working so hard."

---

**Pirika's Diary**

Dear Diary,

I've been really tired with cleaning the classroom. That monkey-brained homo didn't even help me at all! How could he be so heartless? And stupid. Why does he treat me like a guy anyway? _Do I really look like a guy? _It really was his fault that I tripped for two consecutive times today. blush I don't know how, but I swear it's his fault. Everything bad happens when I'm around him.

I know it's wrong, I kicked him. wide grin Eh, gomen. That is because he almost kissed me. major blush He almost kissed me, and I feel…warm and nice. Huh! Scratch that! Anyway, I wonder…if his…the part I kicked him hurts now? Serves well the baka. He should at least have some decency to stay away from me.

Someday, onii-chan's going to beat the crap out of him. I swear. He shouldn't have called nii-chan lame! He was the lame one, not to mention a homo. Eh…but I've wronged him right? Maybe tomorrow I could tell him that I was sorry, call it quits and never talk to him again. That doesn't look like such a bad idea. Hopefully, all evil that's happening would go away from me. Anyway, I knew that I was the one who gave him that detention. sigh

Onii-chan's really working hard now. I'm quite worried. The only way that I could repay him is to study hard. I really love onii-chan. Oh well, got to sleep. Ja!

(..) Pirika 3

----

**Ren**

I went to school tomorrow still furious over the fact that I got kicked again by her. Not even my toughest enemies had been able to hurt me as much as she did. I almost made it a note to keep any part of me that's vulnerable away from her. It's for my own safety anyway. Shit. I can't believe I'm thinking for my safety at school. What the hell?

And that traitorous, lying Bason! How dare he make counsel with Nee-sama without my knowledge? Jun-neesan kept laughing her head off the whole night. I bet she didn't even have a night's sleep because of that. Hn. I cursed the blasted spirit at home that he couldn't wander anywhere else. He was MY spirit, not nee-sama! And how dare he take orders from her!

I entered the classroom, intent on ignoring the pesky girl that has been constantly bugging me. I expected her to be grinning widely and ready with something witty but lame on her mouth.

_Witty but lame! Oi Ren what kind of remark was that!_

Shut up. Now I'm talking to myself alone. God, that girl has already affecting the way my brain cells work. I seethed_. All the more reason to hate her_. I sat at my usual seat which happens to be beside her. Up until now, I found nowhere else to sit. My stupid classmates seem to humor us by filling every seat so that we wouldn't have anywhere to sit. They established this further by shooting glances at us every time they got the chance then pretend nothing happened. I even caught one winking at me. I could almost feel him nudge me at my side. Teme, I should just kill anyone who dares defy me.

Wait.

Wait. I wasn't transported to another world, am I? I totally expected her to scowl at me again but instead I saw her sitting quietly at her seat and reading a book. What was that? She didn't even seem to notice my presence. I quietly seated myself beside her, calmer now that she wasn't making any attempts at all.

Somehow, a few seconds later, I noticed her squirm uneasily. She seems to be fidgeting on something I can't see. I could also see her throwing nervous glances at me. Shit. I'm starting to feel nervous again. It's as if there's some kind of doom is to befall on me now. NOW.

I turned to her and seethed. "Will you stop--!" I halted in the middle of my sentence when I turned to her and found her staring up at me. The look that she's giving me doesn't seem angry or mischievous at all…it seems apologetic. Why?

"Uhm, Ren… I-I…" She started. I stared at her dumbfounded. Did she mean to say she was sorry?

"…"

"I-I'm sorry… for the… d… d-detention." She said meekly. I couldn't almost hear her.

And I found myself unable to reply.

----

**Jun**

I roamed the desolate mansion aimlessly. As I was walking down hallways, I happen to stop by at Ren's empty room. Curious, I opened the door and peered slowly inside.

His recent affair with the Ainu amused me to heights. Ren isn't lacking in looks. What he lacks is the charm and affinity for girls. He was trained to fight and not to be a gentleman. He isn't used being around girls too much. It's going to be hard for him to be gentle.

But I know that if he really wants something, that 'something' is what he's gonna get. Or someone. It's an undeniable Tao trait.

I trudged his large room. Everything normal, except Bason sitting on one corner staring at the window.

"Bason?"

"Jun-sama."

"Bason, what are you doing here? Where's Ren?" I asked. I was surprised. If Bason was here does that mean Ren's here too?

"Ren's at school. He told me not to go with him today." The spirit answered glumly. I smiled warmly and trudged closer.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened yesterday. Master Ren was really mad." The spirit almost looked ready to cry.

"Oh that!" I laughed. I remember. Ren had fumed so much I thought he was going to kill me and Bason, well, except that Bason's already dead. "Come."

**----**

Pirika picked the mop and started cleaning the classroom in silence. After she asked for Ren's forgiveness, she dare not speak again to him because she was afraid of being turned down or worse, humiliated. He had said nothing after that too. Pirika thought he should at least say something now that the silence between them is beginning to get awkward.

Ren was standing on once corner, debating on whether to help her or not. He had been cautious with her through out the day. He often gives her weary glares when she isn't looking to make sure she isn't doing anything bad to compensate for her pride being lowered. He makes sure to tread her grounds carefully, somehow fearful of doing or saying something to provoke her.

The moment she had asked for his apology he had been at lost for words. He didn't know how to handle her at the moment. So he just glared and turned away from her, which to Pirika seem normal enough. What other reaction could she really get from him? Especially from him?

Ren turned to Pirika who was silently mopping the floor. It was as if Ren could finally see her in a new light. Her silence was more than peaceful, it was serene and for once he was thinking of how it would be like to be close to her.

"_It's okay. I'd be nursing a wounded heart for the meantime. I didn't mean to steal her from you." Someone crying could be heard. Sniff. Sniff. "I understand how you wouldn't like to let a girl like her go. She has got to be the most beautiful girl I've seen…" Wistful sigh._

"_Beautiful! What the hell! Pirika is a lesbian! Didn't you see the way she kicked…my… my… kicked me!" Ren hollered._

_Beautiful?_ Ren thought.

Maybe.

He remembered how she had used his name when she asked for apology. Why is it that somehow, it sounded nice and pleasant coming from her? Not at all rough and violent?

Realizing his stray thoughts, he kicked himself mentally. He was more than angered now by the Ainu's apparent vulnerability. It was something he will not get used to and will refuse to get use to. He will hate everything about her and especially the way she is making him think. He narrowed his eyes at the Ainu and kicked the unused mop by the wall. It sounded loud in empty classroom. Pirika jumped from her place and turned quickly to Ren who was glaring at her.

"Ahh! What? What is it? What happened?" She asked quickly rushing to him. Ren saw her attempt and stepped back.

"Don't touch me." He seethed.

"What? Who said that I was going to touch you? I was asking what happened." Pirika said irritated. Ren suffused with color at his words and turned away from her.

"If you think that you apology is going to make me do this kind of work, you thought wrong." Ren shouted.

"Whoa…are you in PMS or something?" Pirika retorted. This flare-up seem to be the most unusual one and most probably stupid. "I didn't…ask for your apology to make you clean. I have my pride. Besides, what can you do? I'm already done. Gee, Ren, you are staring at the mop for hours I though you were going to rape that."

"What!" He flinched when he heard her say his name. _Ren. _"Watch your language Ainu. You talk like a boy"

"Okay." She shrugged and caught her bag as she made her way through the door. "Mata ashita, Ren."

"Are we on first name basis? I didn't give you permission to use my name."

"Why? What should I call you then?"

"…"

"I know, we've never been properly introduced and the first time we met you were about to run me over by that flashy car of yours. Pirika Ushio, at you service." She bowed in mock fashion.

"Ren Tao."

"Nice meeting you, Tao."

"Ren." He was blushing at his admonition.

"What?"

"I said call me Ren!"

"I think you should just rest you know? You've got a rare kind of dysmenhorea." She laughed at her own joke which to Ren doesn't seem amusing enough. "Bye, Ren." And Pirika shut the door in his face before he gets anymore ideas on what to tell her.

Ren was trying to think of something better to insult her when the blasted Ainu shut the door in his face. But he stopped dead and changed his mind.

He was stopped when she bid him goodbye with her first genuine smile for him.

A/n: I don't know what is it with smiles and how do they affect people but I for myself am not a smile digger. Gee, I just though that…what did I just thought. I do nothing but end lame my lame fics. I suck at endings.

"_Nothing." I held my hands at my sides which had started to hurt painfully, not to mention my rear who loved the floor dearly._

a/n: that rhymes no? haha. Thanks to all who reviewed! R+r!


End file.
